gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06M Zaku Marine Type
|production = Mass Production |environment = Amphibious |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = ms-06m.jpg;Front (Zeon Colors) Ms-06m-color.jpg;Zeon Colors (MSV) MS06MZakuMarineType - Red Dolphin Squadron.jpg;Red Dolphin Squad Colors ms-06m-eff.jpg;Marine Hizack (EFF Colors) |transformable = No |designation = MS-06M, MSM-01 |OfficialName = Zaku Marine Type, Marine Hizack ザク・マリンタイプ (水中用ザク) |headheight = 17.5 |height = 18.2 |emptyweight = 43.3 |weight = 60.8 |powerplant = Minovsvky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |poweroutput = 951 |maxaccel = 1.09 |maxspeed = 45~knots |sensorrange = 3200 |paccommodation = Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso)~Zaku Marine Type Pilot only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso)~Marine Hizack |manufacturer = Zeonic;Zeonic Company |archetype = MS-06F Zaku II~V |first = 0079 |operator = Principality of Zeon, Earth Federation Forces, Titans |armaments = 2 x Vulcan Gun |OptionalEquip = SUBROC Gun |optionalFixedArmaments = 2 x 4-tube 240mm Rocket Pod |series = Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Outer Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Advanced Operation, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 603, Acguy Hakase |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type (aka Marine Hizack) is a submarine combat variant of the MS-06F Zaku II, it was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics As the One Year War dragged on the Zeon began to design several different variations of its standard mobile suits to excel in specific mission roles. The Zeonic Company created the first amphibious mobile suit, the MS-06M-1 Zaku Marine Type (also called Zaku Mariner), based on the MS-06F Zaku II. The body was identical, except all of the joints were equipped with waterproof seals, and it mounted hydrojet engines on its backpack, arms, and legs as opposed to standard chemical rocket thrusters. The Zaku Marine Type also carried weaponry better adapted for aquatic combat, such as a SUBROC ('SUB'marine 'ROC'ket) Gun, two 4-tube 240mm rocket pods, and twin vulcans mounted in the head. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Zaku Marine Type sports two vulcan guns mounted in the head. These low-caliber weapons are typically used to shoot down lightly-armored targets and missiles. ;*SUBROC Gun ;*4-tube 240mm Rocket Pod History Early in development only five MS-06M-1 Zaku Marine Types were constructed at Side 3 before being sent to operational units after the third descent operation. The units were given to the Sea Serpent submarine squadron for field testing off the Pacific Coast of North America. This test proved to be a failure, as the waterproof seals on the joints were prone to cause problems, and the Zaku body was deemed far too un-streamlined, which severely reduced mobility under the sea. Unsatisfied with the design, the Zeon began to produce all new marine mobile suits, and the five Zaku Marine Types were re-assigned to serve as data-gathering units. Two more Zaku Marine Types would later be constructed, now under the model number MSM-01. The seven units would be distributed to several of Zeon's submarine squads such as the Sea Serpent, Red Dolphin, Naga III, Green Siren, and Manta Ray squadrons. Variants ;*MSM-02 Hydro Test Type ;*RMS-192M Zaku Mariner ;*RMS-188MD Zaku Diver Gallery ms-06m-subrocgun-lineart.jpg|SUBROC Gun - line art Zaku-marine-illustration.jpg|Marine Hizack (EFF Colors) Zakumarinetype.jpg|Zaku Marine Type as featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms06m_p01_promotion_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Zaku Marine Type (center) promotional campaign as featured in Gundam Battle Operation ms-06mgg.jpg|Zaku Marine Type as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed Marinehizack zeta.png|Earth Federation's Marine Hizack as seen on Z Gundam TV series Marinehizackfire zeta.png|Marine Hizack armed with SUBROC Gun Mobile Suit Acguy - MSM 04 02_052.jpg| As seen in Acguy Hakase Gunpla MS-06M - Zaku Marine Type - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-06M Zaku Marine Type" (1983): box art OldMarineHizack.jpg|1/144 Z Gundam "MS-06M Marine Hizack" (1985): box art Gunpla_ms06m_MGconversion-resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/100 "MS-06M Zaku Marine Type Conversion Parts" for 1/100 MG MS-06F/J Zaku II (Ver. 2.0) model kits: box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_ms-06m_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-06M Zaku Marine Type Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): box art Notes and Trivia *For one reason or another the MS-06M Zaku Marine also has the designations MS-06FW, and MS-06JW according to B-Club 11. It has also carries a similar backstory of being confiscated by the EFF after the One Year War. References G-MSV-ZakuMarineType.jpg|Zaku Marine Type (Kunio Okawara MSV illustration): specification ms-w-zaku.jpg|Zaku Marine Type: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External Links *MS-06M (MSM-01) Zaku Marine Type on MAHQ.net